El secreto de el odio
by anna.1112223
Summary: Sesshomaru no sera capas de defender a su propio clan, ¿ acabara ese en la destrucción o alguien les protegira?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de su autor/ora yo solo los tomo prestados.

La acción comenzara a partir de entre el segundo y tercero capitulo, por lo que ne desistan de leer si el primero es un poco aburrido, por favor.

* * *

CAPITULO 1- VIDA QUOTIDIANA

Ya habían pasado dos años des de que derrotaron a Naraku e Inuyasha había decidido dedicarse a un entrenamiento intensivo de su forma humana.

Ese consistía, en tratar de poder usar sus poderes de moniaca, en noche tenebrosa.

-¡Me voy a entrenar!

Pero Kagome se planto delante de la puerta de la cabaña- Primero quiero que me ayudes a exterminar a un oni.

-Fha, pídele a Sango que para eso es tu amiga.

-Inuyasha… ¡SIENTATE!

-¿Porqué ases eso?-Inuyasha ponía una cara de total desconcierto ante el carácter de Kagome.

Mientras se disputaba esa pelea, un imponente taiyokai se dirigía de retorno a su palacio,

Ese día volvían a él recuerdos sobre una anterior batalla con Naraku, la ultima que tuvieron con él. Naraku le recordaba a un oponente que estaba intentado apoderarse de sus tierras actualmente.

-¡Señor sesshomaru! Bienvenido a casa!

La niña havia crecido bastante y se havia hecho muy hermosa, pero seguía siendo igual de inocente y escandalosa.

-¿Amo, como ha ido la visita?-Le pregunto su general, que venía llevando a la joven de la mano.

-Muy bien-Se limito a contestar.

-Habéis podido llegar a un acuerdo que el lord del norte?

…No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a su despacho i observo una carta depositada encima de su mesa, la carta ponía que era un mensaje del lord del sud.

-¿Akimo es urgente esta carta?

-No, mi señor.

-Está bien, entonces recuérdame más tarde que tengo que leerla- Dijo sin inmutar-se.- Puedes retirar-te, estaré en mi habitación, si hay cualquier asunto que requiera de mi presencia, avísame.

-¡Si, mi señor!

Ya estaba atardeciendo e Inuyasha i Kagome, justo en ese instante, terminaban con el oni.

-¡Mira, lo que has conseguido Kagome ahora casi no me queda tiempo de entrenar!-Se quejo el hanyou- ¡Así nunca me haré más fuerte!

-¡SIENTATE!¡Así aprenderás a ser más amable!- Dijo mientras le daba la espalda e iniciaba el camino de regreso.

Una vez en la aldea:

-Inuyasha, Kagome. ¡Bienvenidos! La cena ya esta lista.

-Hoy no cenare. Me voy a entrenar!-Sentencio con enfado.

-¡¿Pero bueno, que ha pasado?!-Dijo Kaede sin entender nada.

-No quería venir a ayudar-me.

-¿A ayudar-te a qué?-Pregunto la exterminadora, que había pasado el día atendiendo las herirás que se había echo el monje en una anterior pelea, i no estaba enterada de nada.

-Veras Sango, ayer un oni ahuyento a muchos aldeanos y hoy Kagome tenía que ocupar-se de exterminar-lo.

-¡Ha! Ya entiendo, ¿y tú e Inu os habéis peleado, no?

-Pues si-Afirmo Kagome.

-Pero lo que no entiendo yo, es porque tenias que pedir-le ayuda a Inuyasha, si tu podías perfectamente sola. ¿Acaso te pasa algo, Kagome?

-No, anciana Kaede, es que quería usar-lo como excusa para pasar un rato a solas con él.

- ¿Pero te aguo la fiesta con su típico comportamiento, no?-Adivino su amiga.

-Si- suspiro Kagome.

-Pero de cierta manera el tenia razón, Kagome.

-¡¿De que manera, anciana Kaede?!-Dijo la joven, medio enfadada.

-Ya sabes que él está obsesionado en aumentar su poder, i si en realidad no necesitas de su ayuda, puedes ser un poco benévola i no obligar-lo, ¿no crees?

-Si. Pero aun así…-Dijo un poco insegura.

A unos 4km de allí, en un campo de hierba, un hanyou se disponía a poner-se unos extraños brazaletes i a empezar su entrenamiento...

Esos brazaletes, servían para transformarse en su forma humana, aun que no fuera noche tenebrosa. Kaede se los había regalado, para que pudiera avanzar en su entrenamiento, ya que si solo entrenaba una noche al mes, tardaría milenios en mejorar.

Fin del capitulo

Ya sé que no ha pasado nada de interesante, ya les dije que la historia empezara a ser interesante entre el segundo y tercer capítulo.

Es mi primera historia y agradecería que me dieran instrucciones para mejorar.

No me molestan las críticas, al contrario, mientras sean constructivas, como más haya mejor.

Que de los errores se aprende!

A parte si en los reviweis, me pudierais poner una nota del 2 al 10 os lo agradecería.

I si, empezamos por el 2, porque yo creo que tanto yo como cualquier persona que lo haya intentado se merece por lo mínimo un 2.

Vocabulario:

Oni: Demonio que no tiene forma humana, o sea como los monstruos de naraku.


	2. 2Un desafio para sesshomaru

CAPITULO DOS-UN DESAFIO PARA SESSHOMARU

* * *

Mientras entrenaba, Inuyasha se percato de un olor familiar y poco agradable. Se dirigió así al lugar del que provenía…

-¿Sesshomaru qué haces tú por aquí? Hacía dos años que no te veía.-Dijo con un tono hostil.

-Eso debo preguntarte yo a ti.

-¡Yo vivo aquí!

-I yo estoy dando un paseo. ¿Acaso quieres que nos peleemos?

Como toda respuesta Inuyasha desenvaino a tensaiga.

Sesshomaru simplemente preparo sus garras i el hanyou se quito los brazaletes.

-¿Se puede saber que es eso, y porque hacen que te transformes en humano, sin que sea noche tenebrosa?

-¿Como sabes que es noche tenebrosa!?

-¡¿Pero tú que te crees estúpido?! ¿Que los hanyous sois los únicos que lo sabéis porque solo hoz afecta a vosotros? Pues vas muy equivocado.

-¡Fhe, da igual!

Inuyasha se lanzo asi a Sechomaru, dando comienzo al enfrentamiento.

Sechomaru esquivo el golpe y le lanzo sus látigos venenosos, que también fueron esquivados con facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

-¡Fhe, solo estoy calentando!

El siguiente en atacar fue Sesshomaru, que desenvaino una nueva espada y lanzo un ataque que le rozo el brazo izquierdo a Inuyasha.

-¡¿Per… Pero que me pasa?!

-Ha, claro, me olvide de advertirte, que mi nueva espada a parte de cortar, también puede paralizar.-Dijo con un tono frío.

-Maldito…

-¡Señor!

-¿Que sucede Akimo?

-fff- suspiro apollandose en sus rodillas- Me dijo que estaría en la habitación. Pues vera, el general Hono se fue a su despacho un momento a preparar un entrenamiento y dejo a Minano y a Kamilo solo y… bueno ya sabe.

Minamo y Kamilo eran dos gemelos los cuales si les descuidabas un memento, ya se estaban discutiendo y sus discusiones siempre acababan en pelea.

-¿Y que problema representa eso?

-A si pues resulta que vino un tal Nirio, o alguna cosa así y se harto de su pelea y les dejo inconscientes a ambos.

-¡Nirio has dicho?!-Dijo inu exaltándose.

-¡Inuyasha a ti eso ne te incumbe, no te metas!

-¡Si que me incumbe, yo conozco a Nirio!- Sesshomaru se estaba enojando cada vez más, por el estorbo de su medio hermanó, pero decidió callar y esperar a que Inuyasha se cansará de molestar.- ¡He tu!¡¿Es un hanyou, verdad?!-Dijo con ton amenazador.

-Ha… sí, creo que era un hanyou. A propósito se puede saber come te atreves a hablarle así a uno de los cuatro grandes lords.

-Déjalo Akimo, es un estúpido. ¡Vamos!

Y el mayor de los hermanos desapareció de repente. Inuyasha decidió no seguir-lo, ya que no estaba en condiciones y prefirió regresar a la aldea.

* * *

-Porque tardara tanto en regresar inuyaha- Pregunto shipo,

que ya tenía ganas de tocarle las narices.

-No lo sé, pero ya se lo montara el- respondió Kagome, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Deve haber decidido pasar la noche en un árbol.

-Dios mío, con ese frío?-Dijo preocupada la anciana.

-Ya se sabe que los youkais no notan el frío-Comento el monje, que se encontraba tirado detrás de ellos.

-Pues yo soy youkai y lo noto-Obyecto el pequeño demonio.

-Porque tú aun eres pequeño, pero cuando te conviertas en un hombre, ya no lo notaras tanto- Dijo Sango cariñosamente.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tu y como te atreves a presentarte en mi palacio y a atacar a dos de mis soldados?

-Yo solo pedí ver-hoz a usted.

-¿Y porque atacaste a ellos dos entonces?

-Se estaban peleando y me ponían de los nervios.

-Son mis soldados y no los tuyos, no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre ellos, como para lastimar-los.

-¿Me dejaras explicar-te a que he venido?

-Adelante.

-Soy el hijo de Oludo.

En escuchar eso Sesshomaru se enfureció, aunque no lo demostró.

-Veras he venido a decirte que mi padre te reta, mañana por la mañana a un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, sin espadas, ni armas. Si tu ganas el secara sus ataques, pero si tu pierdes…

-¿En primer lugar, mañana por la mañana no puedo, tengo otras cosas a hacer y segundo, si yo pierdo qué?

-A tomado secuestrada a tu prima, la matara y aparte extraerá poder de ella para atacarte con mas fuerza.

-¿Te crees que eso me intimida? No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que le agás a Emminu.

-Da igual si a tu te importa o no, lo que le interés a él, es el poder de la joven.

-¿Y si yo gano, no se lo extraerá, y eso porque?

-Porque necesita ganarte para hacer-lo.

-¿Y eso?

-Lo entenderás cuando mi padre te derrote.

Habiendo dicho eso, el desconocido se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Inuyaha llego a la cabaña de Kaede cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo, todos menos la anciana.

-¿Kaede qué haces aun despierta?

-¿Eso debería preguntar yo?

-As el favor de dejar esa frase.-Dijo inuyasha tranquilamente

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy ya la he oído una vez y ha sido suficiente para hartar-me.- Explico el hanyou.

-¿Te encontraste con tu hermano, verdad?

-¡¿Como sabes eso?!

-Sentí su aura de moniaca.

-¿Y porque me has esperado?

-Quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Sígueme.

Inuyasha siguió a Kaede tal y como ella le había dicho.

Pasado un tiempo caminando, llegaron a un claro del bosque, pero ese claro era especial, ya que en lugar de encontrar-se hierba, allí había un precipicio.

-¿Que es ese lugar?

En lugar de responder, la anciana se sentó al borde del precipicio, dejando sus piernas colgando.

Inuyasha le imito.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Solo escúchame, entendido.

-Bueno.- Respondió el hanyou no muy convencido.

-Te voy a contar una leyenda sobre tu padre.

Al escuchar eso inuyasha sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, alegría, porque la historia trataba sobre su padre, sorpresa, porque no entendía porque Kaede tenía que contar-le algo sobre su padre, ni tampoco que savia ella de él, y por último tristes, porque al final todo el mundo sabía más de su propio padre, que él.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Espero haber mejorado un poco.

Lo lamento por las faltas, porque aun que he pasado un corrector, supongo que alguna queda.

En cuanto a los reviweis:

Mme Morgan: Muchas gracias, en verdad no esperaba encontrar a alguien que se tomara la molestia de explicarme como mejorar tan detalladamente, espee have mejorado un poco en este nuevo capitulo. En cuanto a las faltas, lo he pasado primero en un word y he puesto bien los símbolos de interrogación y exclamación bien, también he intentado mejorar la narrativa, pero en ese aspecto y en los que aun no he mencionado, dudo haber podido mejorar mucho.

Espero que ese capitulo haya sido más de tu agrado. También te agradecería si a cada capitulo, incluido ese, me pudieras enviar un reviwei, mencionando-me todos los errores que he cometido y los que he mejorado.

En verdad muchas gracias, por los consejos.

Buen año nuevo!


	3. 3La historia de Oludo

Quizá alargué un poco la leyenda.

¡Aun así espero que les guste!

**CAPITULO 3- LA HISTORIA DE OLUDO**

* * *

-Veras, se cuenta que, en el pasado el gran yokai, Inu no Tashiro, tuvo durante mucho tiempo enfrentamientos, con un tal Oludo.

-Oludo?

-Si, Oludo.

-Totosai y Mioga, nunca me dijeron nada de él.

-Bueno, voy a seguir el relato.- Prosiguió Kaede.- Oludo era un demonio que provenía del Este, no era un terrateniente de gran categoría, a penas el propio lord del Este, sabía mucho sobre su existencia. Pero si era muy reconocido por su fuerza, por los onis y demonios, de inferior nivel que él; que vivían por los alrededores de su territorio. Se cuenta que cuando tu hermano, nació el ya hacía tres años que montaba pequeños ataques, dirigidos a las tierras de tu padre.

El día del nacimiento, de Sesshomaru, uno de sus súbditos, lo secuestró.

-¡¿A Sesshomaru?!

-Si, a Sesshomaru, cuando ni si quiera tenía un día de vida. Al enterarse de esto Inu no Tashiro, pidió información al lord del Este, sobre la zona en la que se alojaba Oludo y fue a buscar a su hijo. Una vez allí, medio burlándose, Oludo le anuncio a tu padre, que quería librar una batalla, en el mismo lugar en el que nos encontramos ahora mismo. Le dijo que si ganaba le devolvería a su hijo…pero si perdía tenia que prometer, en primer lugar que le enterraría todas sus tierras y en segundo que el niño se quedaría con él, para entrenar-lo y usar su poder a su merced.

-¿Y que ocurrió?

- Oludo casi consigue derrotar a tu padre, pero en el último momento el se transformo en un perro gigante, creo que tu ya viste esa transformación cuando tú y tu hermano os peleasteis en la tumba de tu padre, y consiguió darle la vuelta a las cosas, dejando a Oludo prisionero de una prisión de fuego, que le retendría durante unos años.

- Así que my padre estuvo a punto de perder contra este tal Oludo…

-Si Inuyasha, incluso aun que seas extremadamente fuerte, algo o alguien será superior a ti. Eso es una preciosa lección que se podría aprender de esta leyenda. Pero no te la he contado por eso.

-¿Entonces, porque?

-Para cuando tu padre venció a Oludo, el tenía un hijo de unos 25 años en humano, equivalentes a unos 3-4 en yokai. Sin embargo Oludo y su hijo son solo una leyenda, hasta hoy no se sabía muy bien, si eran reales o solo una historia inventada para humillar al gran Inu no Tashiro, asiendo propaganda de que estuvieron a punto de vencer-le.

-¿Que quieres decir con hasta hoy?

-Últimamente entre las aldeas humanas, aun que normalmente no deberíamos enterarnos de lo que pasa en el mundo de los yokais, al igual que muchos de ellos no se enteran de lo que pasa entre los humanos, se han oído rumores de que Oludo está intentando de nuevo volver a apoderarse de las tierras del occidentnte. De las que es gobernante tu hermano.

-¿Y porque me cuentas eso?

-Se trata de un asunto que afecta a tu propio clan. Aun que no te acepten en el sigues siendo el hijo menor de su anterior general, por lo que creo que deberías enterarte, eso es todo.

El anyou se quedo pensativo, era verdad, era su clan, peri aun así no entendía porque Kaede tenía que contar-le esa historia ahora. De todas formas, que tenía que ver él con ese intento de apoderar-se de las tierras del occidente, su vida seguiría igual aun que eso pasara; el no tenía casi contacto, con ese regno yokai.

De cierta forma después de escuchar el relato, sentía cierta pena por su hermano, ya que solo por ser el hijo de un gran general, habían estado a punto de hacerle daño cuando solo era un recién nacido. Pero por otro lado, tampoco habría sido tan diferente, si Oludo hubiera entrenado a Sesshomaru, ya que al fin y al cabo el también se había vuelto malvado.

-Bueno Inuyasha, regresemos a la aldea, ya esta amaneciendo y seguramente se preocuparan por nosotros.

-Fhe, por ti sí, pero por mi lo dudo, Kagome estaba muy enfadada conmigo.

-Aun que se enfade, le sigues importando, al fin y al cabo eres su amigo, "o quizá algo más".

-¡¿Que quieres decir con quizá algo más?!- Se indigno, sonrojándose.

-¡No, no, nada!-Aguantándose la risa.

* * *

-Buaaaa! ¡Qué sueño!- Dijo dando un vadall

La joven Miko se había despertado por los rayos del sol i le daba mucha pereza levantar-se.

-Buenos días Kagome!

-¿¡Sango cuando tiempo hace que te despertaste!?

-No mucho, pero quería madrugar, ya que hoy tengo mucho trabajo.

-¿Trabajo, en qué?

-Ayer una mujer de la aldea, pario un bebe al atardecer y prometí que hoy ayudaría en sus cuidados.

-¡Vaya! ¿I que fue niño o niña?

-Niño y tiene un hermano dos años mayor y otro cinco años mayor, que también son niños.

-¡Vaya en esta familia solo les nacen niños!

Mientras llevaban a cavo esta conversa, Kagome fue levantando-se lentamente de la almohada.

Cuando la miko acababa de ponerse de pie, entro a la cabaña un aldeano.

-¡Joven sango, parece que el recién nacido se encuentra enfermo!

-¡Ahora mismo vengo!

-Podría venir también la venerable Kaede!-Insistió el hombre, bastante preocupado.

-He, Kaede? ¡Ahora que lo dices, no la he visto en ningún momento! Y tampoco a Inuyasha!

-¡De todas formas Sango, date prisa! ¡Yo me ocupada de buscar-los!

-Tienes razón Kagome!

La Miko, se levanto pretendiendo ir a averiguar donde se habían metido estos dos.

No era que le preocupase mucho donde se encontraba el peli plateado, ya que él podía defender-se, pero si la anciana, ya que normalmente ella no desaparecía así como así y podía haber-le sucedido algo.

* * *

-¿Kaede, por cierto, como conoces tu tal leyenda?

El anyou rompió el silencio que había invadido ata aquel instante el camino de regreso a la aldea. Kaede estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de su acompañante.

-¿Pues me la conto mi hermana?

En escuchar "_mi hermana", _a Inuyasha le vino un ataque de nostalgia. Recordó los días que paso con Kikyo i la ira que sintió en saber que el que lo había estropeado todo fue Naraku.

Aun que se le paso en seguida, recordando, que ahora tenía a Kagome, que quizás contaba con un poco mas de mal genio que Kikyo, pero aun así era una gran amiga, o como dijo Kaede, _"quizá algo más"_.

-¡¿Inuyasha tu lo sientes?!

De repente los dos se percataron de una fuerte aura de moniaca, presente en los alrededores, como consecuencia de esto un grupo de pájaros, surco el cielo huyendo del lugar del cual provenías el aura.

Kagome que se encontraba en el mismo sendero que ellos estaban siguiendo, pero caminando en dirección contraria, también se percatado…

* * *

Fin del capitulo

En cuando a lo de Kikyo y Kagome, que quede claro, ese fic no pretende combatir entre las dos, solo es un elemento que decidí poner en la historia para hacerla mas realista.

De nuevo, lo lamento por lo errores ortográficos, supongo que ya deben haber adivinado que la ortografía no es mi fuerte.

Ya sé que me repito, pero las críticas no me molestan. ¡Al contrario, les agradecería que me dieran críticas constructivas!

Vocabulario:

Cuando dije almohada, me refiero a a las camas que se sitúan en el suelo que salen en el anime, pero es que no sé como se llaman.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!


	4. El misterio de Oludo

Perdón por la tardanza, es que con la navidad y todo…

**4-El misterio de Oludo**

Inuyasha, le pidió a Kaede que se dirigiera a la aldea, y anuncio que el iría a averiguar que sucedía.

Una vez en el lugar del que provenía el aura, vio un yakai de cabellos azules, de espaldas a él.

Atada con cuerdas, en el árbol a donde se dirigía la mirada del hombre, se encontraba una niña, también yokai, de cabello blanco y ojos de un color entre dorado y marrón brillante.

-¡He tu!-Eso lo pronuncio con un tono altanero, que no pareció gustar-le mucha al yokai, que se giro de golpe, sorprendido por la presencia de otro ser y también por la falta de respeto, dirigida a él.- ¡¿Se puede saber quién eres y porque desprendes esta aura?!

-Humm. ¿Tú debes de ser Inuyasha? ¿No?

-¡¿De que me conoces?!

-Jaja, eres la vergüenza de la familia tashiro, todo el mundo te conoce por eso.-Dijo el peli azul, aguantándose la risa ante el infeliz que tenía delante y olvidando por un momento la niña.

Esa aprovecho el instante para desatar-se las cuerda con sus afiladas dientes. Echo eso, se lanzo contara su secuestrador.

El yokai al encontrar-se con la joven cogida de su espalda y con las garras amenazando a cortar su cuello, empezar a mover-se como desesperado. Al cabo de un rato de eso la niña comenzó a gritar:

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Oludo! Solo puedes moverte como si fueras un perro quitándose el agua después de un baño.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Oludo as dicho!

Los dos contrincantes ignoraron al hanyou, ya que estaban muy ocupados en la pelea.

De repente Oludo dejo de moverse, y empezó a desprender unas ondas de color violeta, que repelieron a la niña.

La joven fue a parar en cima de Inuyasha, que se cayó al suelo.

-¡Oye, cuidado en donde caes!

-¡A mí no me hablas así! Que soy la hija de un gran yokai! ¡I a parte, acaso crees que decido donde caigo!

-¡Si no lo decides, si mas no pide perdón!

Aprovechándose de la discusión Oludo se acerco a ellos y lanzo

Un látigo venenoso al cuello de la niña.

-Haa!

-¡Ahora sabrás lo que es el dolor, princesita!

-¡Deja a mi hija!-Sobtadamente, apareció en el campo, un yokai muy parecido a la niña, solo que con una cruz naranja, en la frente.

-¡Papa!

El recién llegado, lanco una bola de energía de unos 40 centímetros de diámetro y esa al impactar, contra el secuestrador de su hija, lo dejo inconsciente. Pero en caer al suelo, se tenso el látigo que tenia sujeto el cuello de la niña y esa quede sin aire y con una profunda herida.

* * *

Mientras, Kagome y Kaede, se habían encontrado y después de que Kaede le contara a la miko el motivo de su desaparición, decidieron volver juntas a la aldea a avisar a los demás de la presencia malvada y de que Inuyasha había ido a ver que sucedía en la dirección de la que provenía esa aura.

Al llegar se encontraron a Sango recolectando hierbas, para curar el resfriado del reciennacido.

Le contaron lo ocurrido y decidieron ayudarla a recolectar, las hierbas medicinales, ya que Inuyasha ya podría arreglarse él solo. Con la ayuda de Kaede fueron mucho más rápido, ya que ella conocía en que zona crecían todas las hierbas que necesitaban.

* * *

Una vez habiendo conseguido quitar el látigo venenoso del cuello de su hija, el supuesto padre de la niña se giro a Inuyasha. El cual no acababa de asimilar lo sucedido. El Oludo del que le hablo la anciana se encontraba allí inconsciente y parecía que había secuestrado a una niña, la cual, por su apariencia, parecía ser del clon de los demonios Inu (perro). ¿Y después aparecía el padre de la niña?

-¡He, tu bastardo!- Dijo el yokai con tono de autoridad.

-¡Vuelve a llamar-me así y te mato!-Ese tampoco estaba ablando muy mejor que el yokai, ya que aparte de hablar enfadado, amenazaba con una altibidadad, que no le correspondía.

Al yokai se le escapo una risa- Si claro, un patético anyou me va a matar.-Dijo con tono burlón.

-¿Ese es Inuyasha, papa?

-Si, y no te metas Emminu.

-¿Se puede saber que pintas aquí?-Volvió a hablar el demonio.

-¡Simplemente he notado un aura y me he dirigido así el lugar de donde provenía!-Dijo el hanyou, medio enfadado, medio excusándose…

-Emminu, no estaba aliado con Oludo?!

-¿He? ¡No, papa!

-De acuerdo, entonces vete antes de que te mate yo.

-¡Yo de aquí no me muevo!-Lo dijo solo por dignidad, porque de estar solo ya abría vuelto a la aldea, pero si el yokai quería que se fuese, no le complacería.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo y sus amigos, notando que Inuyasha se tardaba mucho decidieron ir a buscar-le.

-¡Iré yo!-Dijo la exterminadora.

-Y el reciennacido- cuestiono el monje

-Me ocupare yo-Respondió la miko

Y así se dio por concluida la conversación. Sango cogió su bumerán y se puso en camino así al lugar donde Kaede le había mencionado que se dirigía Inuyasha.

-¡Ten cuidado Sango!

-Si, anciana Kaede!-Respondió como si fuera una cancioncilla.

* * *

Cuando Sango llego a su destino encontró a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo y con unas púas clavadas en su barriga y en sus hombros.

En ese momento Inuyasha abrió los ojos y ella corrió a ver como se encontraba.

En tres minutos, Sango ya había conseguido quitarle las púas a Inuyasha y poner-lo en pie.

-¡No podrías haber sido un poco más delicada!

-¡No te quejes! ¡Encima que te ayude!-Le respondió indignada la exterminadora.

De repente a Inuyasha le volvieron a la cabeza los recuerdos de antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Y el yokai!

-Que yokai?-Pregunto ella sin enterar-se de nada, aun que des de luego ya se imaginaba que su amigo no se había hecho las heridas solo.- ¿De quién hablas?

-Fhe nada, de un demonio que se parecía a mi hermano y una niña repelente.

Como vio que Sango no sabía nada Inuyasha decidió no dar-le importancia.

* * *

El anyou y la exterminadora llegaron a la aldea ya caída la noche y estaban muertos de hambre.

Mientras cenaban Inuyasha les conto a los demás lo sucedido.

-¿Así que ese Oludo estuvo a punto de derrotar a tu padre y ahora ha reaparecido?

-Si.

-¿Y parece que tiene algo que ver con esa niña y su padre, no?-Siguió el interrogatorio la miko.

-Si, supongo.

-¿Dijiste que el hombre se parecía a tu hermano no?-Intervino el monje.

-Pues sí, para mí que es del clan de lis inu.

-Si lo dices tú Inuyasha-Dijo la miko.

* * *

Mientras en un gran palacio en taiyokai estaba cenando solo (como siempre) y pensando en la batalla que llevaría a cabo la siguiente jornada por la mañana. Cuando lo interrumpió su sirviente Amiko.

* * *

-Fin—

Ya sé que sigo haciendo faltas y agradecería que me enviaran reviweis aconsejándome como puedo mejorar.

También quería pedir-les, para más largo plazo no para el siguiente capítulo, si prefieren que aparezca Inu no Tashiro, o no.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor, es mi primer fic deme una oportunidad y sigan leyendo.


	5. 5El segundo secuestro

**El segundo secuestro**

En un lujoso comedor, un gran taiyokai se encontraba escuchando que su hermano menor se había peleado con sus primos. Lo único que le faltaba, para convertir los últimos seis meses eses en los peores de su vida. Ese le ordeno a su siervo que se retirara y decidió escribirle una carta a Eriu, su primo, para preguntarle qué había pasado y de que se había enterado Inuyasha.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru, tengo miedo!

De repente, entro Rin al comedor. Su amo pero no le respondió, no obstante Lima una sierva que se encontraba allí y a la que Sesshomaru había asignado como cuidadora de la niña, se dirigió a ella y le dijo que le explicaría lo que estaba ocurriendo, en su cuarto, mientras se ponía la camisa de dormir.

-Liria quédate un momento, Rin ve a tu cuarto.-El lord que no parecía estar escuchando la conversa de las señoritas intervino de repente.

La niña se dirigió al al pasadizo, acatando las ordenes, mientras que la joven sierva se dirigió tímidamente así a su amo, anqué se quedo unos cinco pasos separada, por respeto.

-Liria, solo lo necesario.-Dijo con una voz firme, pero también tranquila.

-Si, mi amo, solo le contare un resumen muy pequeño.

…

A la joven no le hico falta ni si quiera buscar una manera de que después de le resumen la niña no hiciera más preguntas, ya que esa se durmió a media explicación.

Cuando Liria se dio cuenta de que la pequeña ya se encontraba durmiendo, se giro asía la mesa de la niña y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desordenada.

No era su trabajo, ya que el suyo consistía en cuidar de los hijos e hijas de los habitantes del palacio, pero como no tenía nada más a hacer y no se encontraba cansada como para ir a descansar, decidió ordenar la habitación de la pequeña. Des de luego siempre vigilando no despertar-la.

La habitación de la niña tenía las paredes pintaras de color violeta y una ventana en el fondo, con unas cortinas de lino un poco transparentes de rayas naranjas y azules. Esa estaban corridas y la criada se acerco y las tendió suavemente para que la niña no se despertara de madrugada con el sol.

Se dispuso, después a ordenar la mesa, en ella se encontraban unas mariposas de juguete, las cuales habían sido anteriormente de la madre del señor del palacio. También algunas piedras las cuales la niña se divertía pintando-las. En la mesa se encontraban también muchos accesorios que le había regalado sesshomaru a la niña. Ella guardo todo eso en una caja la cual le había regalado a la niña una amiga del medio hermano de su amo.

En haber terminado esto se retiro.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba inmóvil en el extremo de la mesa, lo que había espantado a la niña, eran los monstruos que se encontraban por los alrededores, los cuales seguramente se habían sentido atraídos por el aura de Oludo y su hijo Nirio.

Sesshomaru había aceptado librar un duelo con él, aquella misma madrugada.

Pero aun que eso no haría que no asistiera al duelo, ya que él no había aceptado porque le importara la vida de su prima, se preguntaba, si Oludo le había amenazado con matar a su prima Emminu, y por lo que el sabia esa había aprovechado, cuando el bastardo de su medio hermano apareció, para huir, entonces con que pretendía amenazarle.

De todas formas, su hijo menciono que la necesitaba para extraer un poder de ella, pero si ella ya no está en sus manos, ¿Como pensaba extraerlo?

* * *

Mientras en una mansión, en forma de cuadrado, pero con un jardín interior, rodeado con pasillos exteriores, se encontraban peleándose lo guardia del palacio y un fuerte guerrero, de nombre, Nirio.

Mientras la causante de ese ataque dormía plácidamente en su habitación, la cual estaba bastante bacía, ya que básica mente lo único que había en ella eran dos baúles y una baldufa tirara por el suelo.

Ella no corría ningún riesgo (o eso creía su padre), pero, ya que su habitación estaba protegida por guardias y sirvientes que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por ella.

A fuera el ejército del palacio estaba cayendo a poco a poco. Aunque el general no cedía, pronto sería el único guerrero en pie.

I así fue, una vez el impresionante guerrero consiguió acabar con el resto del ejército, situó toda su atención en su general. Los dos yokais empezaron a dar-se puñetazos y a arañarse de una manera impresionantemente fuerte con las garras, parecía que el general había ganado terreno, pero de repente su contrincante se quito un trébol que llevaba entre su cabellera de color entre azul claro y verde y la convirtió en espada. El general quiso sacar la suya también, pero justo cuando estaba cogiendo la empuñadura dispuesto a desenvainarla, la espada de su adversario se dividió en cinco hojas, no de metal, sino de energía color verde, y antes de que él tuviera tiempo siquiera de asimilarlo, las hojas se lanzaron hacia a él. Pudo evadir dos, pero la tercera le dio de lleno en el pecho, y en pocos minutos se encontraba en el suelo sin vida.

Una vez habiendo acabado con su contrincante, Nirio observo sus heridas. No le hiso mucha gracia el hecho de que unos inútiles guerreros le hubieran podido herir, anqué solo fueran rasguños. Pero después se acordó de su objetivo, ya tendría tiempo de enfadar-se consigo mismo en otro momento, en esos instantes debía conseguir llevarse a la niña.

Se dirigió al pasadizo de entrada, y empezó a abrir puerta por puerta todas las estancias de la mansión.

Pero mientras el se dedicaba a perder el tiempo abriendo puertas. El padre de la niña a la que ese buscaba, el cual era del clon de los inu, conocidos por su olfato, se había dado cuente de que los guardianes habían caído y ya se dirigía a escapar con la niña en brazos.

No obstante una vez fuera de la mansión se dio cuenta que su plan era imposible ya que esa estaba rodeada por demonios ogro. En ese momento dentro de sí maldijo a todo el mundo.

El tiempo que el señor del palacio había tardado a asimilar que no podrían escapar, había sido suficiente, como para que Nirio llegara al lugar en el que se encontraban y pillándolos por desprevenido se llevara a la niña.

* * *

-Fin-

Como siempre lo siento si hay errores ortográficos.

Nadie me envía reviweis y agradecería que si eso es porque no les gusta la historia me indicaran como mejorar-la.

Es mi primera historia y no es que sepa redactar mucho y aparte comparada con otras… está fatal, soy consciente.

Bueno a pesar de que no soy muy bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado (aunque solo de un poco).


	6. 6Empezar de nuevo

Hola de nuevo, en el próximo cap. puedo hacer aparecer al padre de los inu o no. Agradecería sus opiniones.

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado.

EPEZANDO DE NUEVO

La hierba estaba teñida de sangre, la lucha era intensa y los dos combatientes estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, los ataques lanzados por los dos eran precisos y muy difíciles de evadir, y aunque los dos eran muy veloces la mayoría daban en el blanco. Los dos, estaban perdiendo mucha sangre, especialmente el lord del occidente.

Los únicos que presenciaban esta batalla eran una joven yokai, de cabellos blancos, y unos cuantos guerreros de elite que se encargaban de su vigilancia. Des de luego la joven no era tratada como una invitada de honor, si no como una prisionera. A pesar de ser la prima del lord del occidente. Esa al despertar-se se había llevado una buena sorpresa al encontrar-se al lodo del campo en el que se estaba presenciando una feroz batalla. Ella recordaba haber-se acostado en la mansión de su padre, pero como era opio no se encontraba en este lugar. Lo primero que hizo en despertarse y asimilar lo que pasaba, fue intentar huir impulsivamente, lo que fue un error, ya que de esa manera advirtió a sus vigilantes que se encontraba despierta, cuando podría haber esperado a tomar-los por desprevenido. Con ese intento de escapara también molesto a su primo el cual se encontraba formando parte de la batalla, y el cual se distrajo con los movimientos que se situaban a su alrededor.

Inuyasha se había cargado casi 100 hectáreas de terreno por un ataque descontrolado.

En la cabaña de Kaede las dos chicas estaban ablando tranquilamente, cuando vieron un resplandor proveniente del bosque.

-Debe ser Inuyasha, que ha vuelto a lanzar uno de esos rayos en forma de media luna.

-¡Se está empezando a pasar! Algún día se cargara la aldea-Kagome pero, no estaba tan tranquila como su amiga.

Mientras un anyou un poco hiperactivo estaba temblando de rabia. ¡Llevaba dos años completos practicando sin descanso! Y ni siquiera conseguía controlar un ataque de nivel mediano.

Y para colmo, un oni se había cruzado delante de él y no había podido controlar su lanzamiento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la energía que había acumulado explotaría sin control, intento detener-se; pero era demasiado tarde, unas milésimas antes ya había soltado la energía, que aun estaba en sus manos porque aun no había cogido suficiente impulso, pero esa ya no estaba bajo su control.

Ese era uno de los puntos malos de los ataques que se podían lanzar en forma humana. Con mucho entrenamiento, podías lograr ser capaz de concentrar parte de la energía de moniaca que la sangre humana reprimía en ese periodo, pero una vez acumulada, si la lanzabas escapaba completamente de tu control.

Es que nunca iba a mejorar. Quizás y solo quizás su hermano tenía razón sobre que los anyous eran débiles por naturaleza y que por mucho que lo intentaran no podrían cubrir sus puntos débiles. Pero el había crecido creyendo en unos valores diferentes.

Los pocos amigos yokais que había tenido en su infancia le habían enseñado que nunca debía rendirse y que si no crees en ti nunca conseguirás nada. También el mayor en edad de ellos repetía mucho una frase que para entonces Inuyasha no entendía, pero que en el futuro le había ayudado mucho y esa era: antes que aprender a caminar ay que aprender a caer.

Por un momento a Inuyasha le vino a la cabeza esa frase, y se pregunto cuantas veces tendría que caer él, para caminar correctamente. La metáfora de su amigo podía animar a una persona a pensar que si esta cometiendo errores aprenderá de ellos. Pero su te preguntabas cuantas veces debías cometer eses para mejorar, también podía deprimirte bastante.

Por la noche Inuyasha salió de la cabaña pada aclarar sus ideas, poro Kaede estando aun despierta, le vio y decidió seguirlo. Después de un largo rato ablando, Kaede le propuso que dejara su entrenamiento de forma humana por un tiempo y volviera al normal. De esa manera se le aclararían un poco las ideas y quizás se animaría más.

En el claro en el que anteriormente se había disputado una intensa pelea, se encontraba tirado en el suelo el cuerpo de un taiyokai de pelo plateado casi blanco y a su lado una joven humana con cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate, que se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas llorando.

-Señorita Rin vámonos, avisaremos a los entierra muertos del palacio para que entierren al lord. Pero a parte de este no ay nada más a hacer que esté a nuestro alcance.

-¡Como que no! Y su espada Tenseiga!-Dijo la joven entre lagrimas.

A el sapo no le quedo otra opción que dormir a la adolecente con un tranquilizante y llevar-la a cuestas.

Si tenía que esperar a que la joven quisiera aceptar que su amo había muerto en la batalla y decidiera irse, podía morirse allí (teniendo en cuenta que la vida de los yokais puede dudar hasta tres mil años).

Mientras en una cabaña un poco alejada de un aldea humana y protegida con una barrera, se encontraba una niña también en el mismo estado que el taiyokai y muy parecida a él.

En una habitación cercana en la que se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida de la jovencita, se encontraban dos yokais de cabellos azules. El mayor tenía en sus manos una esfera, muy parecida a la legendaria perla de shikon. La energía de esa esfera se iba introduciendo lentamente en su cuerpo.

Mientras su hijo se ocupaba de idear un plan para la conquista del regno del occidente.

Sin su lord al mando seria mucho más fácil, aunque también se tenía que contar con el hijo menor de ino no taishiro, pero teniendo en cuenta la relación entre los dos hermanos seguramente no estaría la caso de nada.

Inuyasha había anunciado que para empezar de nuevo su entrenamiento normal y corriente, regresaría a su tierra natal y les pediría ayuda a sus viejos amigos.

Kagome se entesto en que se llevase todo tipo de medicamentos, pero el anyou objeto que tampoco sabría como usarlos.

-Fin—

De nuevo perdón si cometí faltas de ortografía.

Y otra cosa, aparte de el primero aun no recibí ningún reviwei, ya sé que mi fic no está muy bien y que no me los merezco, pero en un capitulo anterior les hice una pregunta y creo que tampoco les costaría tanto responder-la.

¡Y si de paso me corrigen algo, fenomenal!

No podre crear el siguiente cap. hasta que no tenga alguna respuesta sobre sus preferencias.


	7. 7Pensamientos en el feliz pasado

PENSAMIENTOS EN EL FELIZ PASADO

* * *

_Dos niños se encontraban corriendo por __el bosque uno detrás de otro, según ellos de esa forma mejoraban su velocidad, poro a su amiga le parecía que solo hacían el tonto._

_La madre del pequeño hanyo había muerto hacía unos meses, pero con la ayuda de sus compañeros eso estuvo superado pronto. Era muy raro que los amigos de un hanyo fueran yokais, ya que normalmente esos odiaban a los híbridos, pero Inuyasha tenía mucha facilidad para hacer amigos._

_-¿Quizás deberíamos volver, no? La princesita Airi se enfadada si no.-El otro se sorprendía, ya que el joven se pero de repente._

_-¡Fhee, chicas!_

_-Inuyasha de verdad, eres muy infantil, criticas mucho a las chicas, ¿pero con quien te casaras? Porque dudo que se con un hombre._

_-¡Yo no me casare!_

_-¿Y con quien tendrás hijos?_

_-¡No quiero tenerlos!_

_-¡Ya verás como queras, tonto!-Le dijo de manera cariñosa y dio vuelta atrás, dodo por hecho que su propuesta de regresar era aceptada. El otro se limito a seguir-le._

_Pero antes de llegar así a donde se encontraba su amiga, se encontraron con un oni. En concreto uno con forma de araña gigante._

_Los dos lucharon durante mucho rato, pero parecía que el único que ganaba terreno era la araña gigante._

_La mañana siguiente se despertaron en una cueva bastante húmeda. Un adolecente de unos 14 años se encontraba observando-los, en un principio se sorprendió mucho en ver que los dos niños despertaron tan rápido habiendo sido atacados por uno de los demonios de nivel inferior más fuertes de la región._

_En cuanto al hanyo, pensó que tampoco era tan raro ya que a pesar de ser medio humano, era el hijo, del que cuando estaba en vida era el guerrero más poderoso._

_Los dos niños, al contrario cuando lo vieron, se asustaron, ya que la araña les había dejado atabornados, y no recordaban mucho y se pusieron en posición de ataque en seguida._

_-Vaya así es como agradecéis que os haya salvado. _

_-¿He como que salvado? ¿Salvado de qué?-Los jovencitos aun se encontraban medio inconscientes y no tenían las ideas muy claras. Se despertaban en un lugar desconocido, y a parte sin recordar cómo se habían dormido._

_Mientras, el oven los miraba preocupado, temiendo que no volvieran recordar nunca más, ya que el veneno del monstruo que se les había aparecido no era muy peligroso para la salud, pero se sabía que tenía posibilidades de provocar amnesia._

_Los jovenzuelos pasaron una semana viviendo en la cueva con el desconocido. Los dos muy desconcertados, ya que sabían que ellos habían tenido una vida antes, pero no podían recodar absolutamente nado, siquiera su nombres. El desconocido, el cual les dijo, que se llamaba Sumo, le había sabido decir al hanyo que se llamaba Inuyasha, pero de su compañero no sabía absolutamente nada._

_Durante esa semana los niños se entretuvieron preguntándole cosas a su protector. Entre esas salió la cuestión de porque Sumo conocía el nombre de Inuyasha, pero no el de su, supuestamente, amigo._

_Ese le explico que él era hijo de un gran lord yokai y que todo el mundo conocía su nombre. Dándole a entender, que aun que su padre estaba muerto, seguramente el ya sabría que era un príncipe._

_Cosa que si ese recordara su pasado, le abría negado, ya que aparte de que su madre le dijo que su padre era muy buena persona y muy fuerte, no sabía nada mas de él._

_A la segunda semana los dos empezaron a recordar alguna cosa, lo que aligero mucho a su salvador, ya que vio que los jóvenes recuperarían sus recuerdos._

_Lo primero que recordó Inuyasha fue el rostro de su madre, aun que no se acordó de quien era la mujer de la que recordaba la cara hasta tres días después._

_A la tercera semana los dos ya recordaban todo, y volvían a ser los mismos que antes. Los niños le pidieron a Sumo que les dejara volver con su amiga. Ese les dijo que se los permitiría cuando sus herirás hubieran sanado._

_Los días que pasaron con Sumo, se entretuvieron, dándole forma a las piedras con sus garras para crear estatuillas._

_El día en el que los dos se iban, no sin antes habiéndole hecho jurar a Sumo que los iría a visitar de vez en cuando, ya que se habían hecho muy amigos, Sumo le hiso una última pregunta a el niño, el cual al recordar había afirmado que se llamaba Jiran._

_-Jiran, podría explicarme, antes de irte, de dónde vienes, ya que no te conozco de nada._

_-Por supuesto, yo soy hijo de un yokai ardilla y una yokai cucaracha, los dos humanoides completos._

_-¿Y esos están vivos?_

_-SI._

_-¿Y cómo no vives con ellos?_

_-Mi padre me deja irme a donde quiera, no se preocupan mucho por mí, puedo pasarme medio año sin aparecer por el campamento y que no pase nada, eso sí, si me salto los 8 mees, me la cargo._

_-De acuerdo, entonces, podéis marcharos. Seguramente vuestra amiga debe estar preocupada._

_Al llegar a donde normalmente vivían con Airi, se encontraron a esa con la cara medio llorosa, y al verlos se les tiro en cima._

_-¡Se puede saber donde estuvisteis! ¡Me teníais muy preocupara! Pensaba que os había matado un yokai.-Todo eso, la niña lo dijo entre lagrimas._

_A los niños les sorprendió mucho esa reacción, ya que Airi normalmente se pasaba el día regañándolos. Tenía aun mas carácter que la mama de Jiran, que ya era mucho decir, porque las pocas veces que Inuyasha había acompañado a Jiran al campamento y había visto a su madre, casi se moría al ver lo que tenia de soportar su amigo._

_Los siguientes años pasaron tranquilos, con visitas frecuentes de Sumo. De vez en cuando, Inuyasha insistía en que ayudaran a los poblados del regno de su madre, y que estaban en guerra, pero la mayoría de la veces que lo hacían, después de que les ayudasen, los aldeanos se ponían a perseguir a los niños, junto con los sacerdotes. _

_Por lo que Airi y Jiran, no entendían, porque su amigo seguía queriéndolos ayudar._

* * *

Mientras saltaba de árbol, en árbol regresando así al lugar en el que pasaron todas esas historias, volvía a Inuyasha, recuerdos de su infancia, la mayoría de la cual, paso con amigos.

Desde luego, esos eran los recuerdos de cuando aran más jóvenes, porque después vivieron muchas más cosas juntos, las cuales les unieron mucho mas.

De repente el hanyo se percato de olor a sangre y como el lugar del que provenía esa se encontraba muy cerca del camino que tenía que seguir, decidió que se desviaría un poco para ver que era.

* * *

-Fin—

De nuevo, perdón por las faltas.

Cuando me refería a sus preferencias quería saber si preferían que Inu no Tashiro apareciera o no, y por favor quería sus opiniones, es tan sencillo como poner si (si quiero que aparezca)

no (no quiero que aparezca).

En cuanto a los reviweis:

En general: Gracias por apoyar-me, ahora por lo menos sé que hay alguien que está leyendo el fic.

Tere, Anna y Andrea: Ya corregí la falta de hanyo.

Mayurirosse: Tranquila Sesshomaru no estará muerto para siempre.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	8. 8Plan de resurrección

8- PLAN DE RESURRECCIÓN

* * *

Tirado en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo de su medio-hermano. ¿Quién iba a decir que el gran Sesshomaru seria vencido? Y la pregunta que se hacia el hanyo en esos momentos era: ¿por quién?

Como tampoco tenía muchas presas, decidía que se quedaría a ver si descubría algo.

El cuerpo no presentaba ningún indicio de vida y presentaba herirás en el pecho, en la zona del hígado y de el pulmón izquierdo, también tenia arañazos por toda las zonas del cuerpo.

De repente le vino a la mente una posible respuesta a su pregunta. Kaede le había explicado que actualmente un fuerte guerrero llamado Oludo estaba atacando a las tierras de Sesshomaru.

Aunque no quisiera aceptar-lo, Sesshomaru era un gran luchador, y le costaba mucho creer que ese tal Oludo le hubiera podido vencer, y mucho menos matar. Pero en esos momentos era la única explicación lógica que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¡Señor Inuyasha que hace usted aquí!

El hanyo se sobresalto. Esa voz tan conocida le izo salir de sus pensamientos. Era la pesada cría que siempre acompañaba a Sesshomaru. Se compadeció un poco de ella, ya que su voz no sonaba precisamente alegre. Inuyasha recordó cuando murió su madre.

Eso, le produjo un dolor parecido a que te travesasen el corazón. Su madre murió sin previo aviso, un día el fue a pedir-le que jugara con él, y se la encontró sin vida en la cama.

Lo peor fue que niziquiera le dejaron asistir a su enterramiento, como su madre ya no estaba para defender-les, intentaron incluso matar-le.

Pensó que para la niña, o quizás ya no tan niña, la muerte de su amo era algo parecido a cuando murió su madre.

* * *

Mientras, Oludo y Nirio estaban empezando a dirigir-se así a las fronteras de las tierras del occidente, dispuesto a poner en marcha la conquista.

Pero los guardas del palacio de Sesshomaru, se habían adelantado a sus movimientos y se encontraban defendiendo su regno.

-Padre mira, aquí tenemos unos cuantos tontos, que no se dan cuenta de que si vencimos a su comandante sin ningún problema, lo podemos hacer también con ellos.

-No te pongas fanfarrón Nirio, tanto como sin ningún problema, tampoco, pero de todas formas, mejor para nosotros, más poder para absorber.

* * *

-Veníamos a buscar a mi amo bonito para su enterramiento.-Dijo el sapo, con una voz con la que asía notar que quería que el joven hanyo se fuera.

-Señor Jaken, no le hable así al señor Inuyasha, ¿porque no viene al palacio con nosotros, ya que es el hermano del amo?

-¡De eso ni hablar niña tonta!

La joven sin hacer caso de el sapo, cogió al hanyo de la manga y comenzó a tira-lo. Inuyasha sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a asistir al enterramiento de su medio-hermano. Pero como la niña era una pesada, termino cediendo.

* * *

En el palacio, no a todo el mundo le hizo mucha gracia el hecho de que el hijo menor de Ino no Tashiro, se encontrara entre ellos.

Sin embargo, muchos vieron eso como una solución al hecho de que Sesshomaru no había dejado descendencia, ya que pensaban que lo más lógico era que Inuyasha pasara a ser el lord ya que también era hijo de Inu no Tahiro. Ese grupo, desde luego, reusaban la idea de que el sucesor fuera el primo del difunto lord, Eriu, ya que ese era de familia muy lejana y aunque en el pasado uno de sus descendientes había sido hijo de un lord, que no asedio a la corona ya que lo izo su hermano mayor, las generaciones habían ido pasando y ahora mismo representaba poco más que un noble del regno.

En cuanto al grupo al que no le gusto la aparición de Inuyasha, preferían que Eriu fuera el sucesor, ya que aunque en la actualidad solo fuera un noble, por lo menos era yokai de sangre pura.

Desde luego, a Inuyasha, poco le importaba quien quería que fuera el sucesor los ciudadanos del palacio, ya que él no se había planteado ni por un momento ser lord.

Solo se encontraba allí porque la niña lo había obligado. Ya que si fuera por él nunca iría al enterramiento de una persona que se pasó toda la vida queriendo-lo matar.

* * *

No se podía creer que su amo hubiera sido derrotado. Cuando le mataron los demonios lobo, después de que él le reviviera, había sido la única persona que se había interesado por ella.

Y para ella era como un padre. Siempre la había parecido que tanto el cómo su hermano, al que no entendía porque odiaba, aunque estaba de la parte de su amo, eran muy fuertes.

Pero sin embargo todo había cambiado desde que la batalla con Naraku había terminado y él se la había llevado a vivir a su palacio.

Poco después de que Sesshomaru regresara, ese extraño guerrero había empezado sus ataques; y se había dedicado a hacer-les la vida imposible a su amo y a todos los yokais que eran sus seguidores.

De repente a Rin se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Su amo poseía una espada llamada Tenseiga, la cual era capaz de revivir a las personas. Quizás si la usaba su hermano Inuyasha, podría revivir-le a él.

* * *

Rin se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación que había sido asignada al hanyo. Cuando entro, Inuyasha se mostro bastante amable y la invito a sentar-se en la cama.

Después de que la chica le contara su propuesta, Inuyasha se puso a meditar sobre ello. En primer lugar él no sabía usar a Tenseiga, pero ese no era el principal inconveniente. A él no le hacía mucha gracia revivir a Sesshomaru, para no decir que era lo último que deseaba.

Sesshomaru lo reusó siempre como hermano y a parte se dedico a hacer-le la vida imposible. Por lo que él no tenía ningún motivo para desear que volviera a la vida.

-No sé, Rin, en primer lugar no es que la idea de que tu amo vuelva a la vida me haga mucha gracia, y a parte no se manejar a Tenseiga.

Rin se quedo desilusionada, al fin y al cabo tampoco iba a ser tan sencillo. Pero Inuyasha estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que el quisiese y ella no tenia porque enfadar-se con él.

-Está bien, pospondremos el enterramiento hasta que me des una respuesta definitiva. Por favor vuelve a pensártelo.- Eso fue pronunciado con un tono normal, pero tirando mas a apagado.

Y se retiro de la estancia sin más, para dirigirse al comedor.

* * *

Esa cena resulta bastante solitaria para ella, ya que estaba acostumbrara a cenar con su amo.

Aunque no era muy diferente, ya que eso no solía hacer ningún comentario; pero a ella le bastaba con su compañía, por lo que en esos momentos le echaba mucho de menos.

Por otro lado era muy rara e incomoda para el hanyo. En primer lugar porque no estaba acostumbrado a estar en una mesa gigante comiendo, y en segundo, porque él no tenía ningún motivo para estar allí, ya que siempre había sido como si él no formara parte del clan de los inus.

En cuanto a él echo de resucitar a Sesshomaru, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacer-lo, decidió que a la siguiente jornada iría a ver a Totosai para pedir-le consejo.

* * *

-Fin-

Como siempre, perdón por la faltas, intento que no hayan.

Cuando digo que para Inuyasha era raro y que cuando Rin dijo que estaría bien que él fuera al enterramiento no tuvo muchas ganas, bueno, intento transmitir como se sentirían ustedes si de repente, les pidieran que asistieran al entierro de una persona que siempre te a odiado, aunque a tu te guastaría que se hubiera comportado como un hermano normal y corriente y aparte te pidieran que tuvieras relaciones con un clan que nunca te ha reconocido como parte de él. Imaginen-se eso.

Bueno y en cuanto a si quieren que aparezca el padre de los inu o no, solo me respondió una persona, y espero más opiniones.

Reviweis:

Lisa: Gracias por opinar, yo también prefiero escribir la historia asiendo que salga Ino no Taishiro, pero aun así esperare a ver si envían mas opiniones, de no ser así lo haré como tú quieres.

Kagura: Tranquila que ya lo continuo. Pero me gustaría que me dijeras si deseas que aparezca Inu no Tashiro, o no.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	9. ¿Por que os odiáis?

Siento el retraso, es que lo de escribir dos historias a la vez no me va muy bien, me parece que si no quiero estresarme, tendré de dejar una aparcada y acabar la otra.

¿PORQUE OS ODIÁIS?

* * *

-Pero Totosai, aunque quisiese resucitar a Sesshomaru, yo no sé usar a Tenseiga.- Objetó el hanyo.

-En eso puedo ayudar-te yo Inuyasha.

-Mmm, no sé.

-Ha ver, vamos a hacer una cosa- a Totosai ya no se le acudían mas ideas, para ayudar a Inuyasha a decidir qué era lo mejor. Él ya sabía lo que era mejor para el joven de los hermanos, pero no podía decírselo, tenía que descubrirlo el solo.- Dime todos los puntos a favor y los que están en contra de resucitar a tu medio hermano.

-Mmm, pues los en contra:

1. Si le resucito volverá a atacar-me como siempre.

2. Para hacer eso tengo que dedicar tiempo a entrenar con Tenseiga.

3. Segira molestándome en cualquier misión que quiera llevar a cabo, como con Naraku.

4. Si le resucito él será el ser más fuerte del mundo, al contrario, si no lo hago pasare a ser yo.

5. Kagome se seguirá entestando en acoger-los cada vez que pasan cerca de la aldea, debido a esa mocosa de Rin.

6. Como Sesshomaru se sentirá humillado al ser resucitado por un hanyo, seguramente provocare que se enoje aun más de lo habitual.

7. Podria ponerme en problemas con ese tal Oludo.

8. Odio que me insulte diciéndome hibrido y cosas por el estilo, ya que eso me recuerda como me trataban los humanos del pueblo de mi madre.

9. No me gusta…-Inuyasha fue interrumpido por el anciano, el cual ya había notado que la lista iba por larga y que estaba, como lo diríamos…Con la típica gota de sudor en la frente.

-Ha ver, ya me dijiste 8 puntos en contra, ahora dime que tienes a favor, o que te puede dar razones para resucitarlo.

-Mmm, eso ya es más difícil… Pues creo que el único punto que hay es que esa niña me da lástima.

-Fff, bueno pues tienes que decidir qué te parece lo más importante.-Totosai ya no sabía qué hacer, es verdad que Inuyasha tenía razón, ¿pero es que si solo le decía una cosa a favor, que tenían que hacer?

Al final quedaron en que Inuyasha volvería el siguiente día con las ideas un poco más claras, y terminarían de decidir-lo.

-Mira padre, las fronteras estaban muy bien protegidas, pero el palacio estas completamente sin ninguna mena de precaución para los ataques.-Dijo Nirio con tono burlón.

-Bueno pues aquí queda demostrado que como yo decía, ese hanyo no se entero de nada, o no le da la gana venir a ayudar.

-Si ya se sabe, los hanyo, des de la guerra Santisial…

-Venga Nirio déjate de romanzos, y empieza a entretener a los guardias.

-¿A que guardias? Si no hay nadie.

-Alguna vigilancia mínima, tiene que haber. ¡Venga!-Nirio suspiro, todo debía hacer-se como su padre quería, y siempre debían tomarse precauciones innecesarias.

Su padre se imaginaba perfectamente lo que debía estar pensando su hijo, pero pensaba que al cabo de un tiempo ya se daría cuenta que para ser un buen guerrero no se podía ser tan impulsivo, como era él en estos momentos. Pero, bueno, al fin y al cabo su hijo retiraba a él, ya que el también era muy impulsivo cuando era joven.

Ya era de noche y después de cenar con Rin, Inuyasha se retiro a la habitación que le había sido asignada, a dormir.

Pero no consiguió eso ultimo, ya que estaba muy nervioso pensando en lo que debía hacer.

A Rin le pasaba lo mismo, pero ella en lugar de estar nerviosa, estaba triste. No podía imaginarse el hecho de no poder ver la cara de su amo nunca más.

Y en esos momentos más que nunca no entendía porque Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se llevaban tan mal, hasta el punto de llegar a que uno quisiese matar el otro por ser la deshonra de la familia, y el otro le diera igual si este estaba muerto.

Ella siempre había querido mucho a sus hermanos, y sus padres nunca se habían peleado, por lo que no podía entender la historia de los dos hermanos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin fue a hablar con el general de su difunto amo, el cual, por lo que ella sabía, también había servido a el padre de ese.

-Amiko, ¿porque el señor Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se llevan tan mal?

En el rostro del general se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa y irónica.- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer las preguntas más difíciles de responder, verdad?

-No lo hago con mala intención, a parte dudo que para alguien que los ha conocido desde pequeños, sea tan difícil de explicar.-La joven estaba impaciente esperando la explicación.

* * *

Mientras, Inuyasha estaba hablando con Totosai, la conversa iba tirando mas así a la conclusión de que resucitarían a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha esa noche no había podido dormir, ya que estaba pensando en Rin, y debido a eso recordó cuando su madre murió.

Aunque su madre se hubiera comportado mal con muchas personas, que no era el caso, suponía que a él le hubiera gustado que si alguien pudiera resucitar-la lo hiciese.

Osea que parecía que sus planes de volver a su tierra natal a entrenar, se suspenderían por un tiempo.

-Bueno, entonces quedamos en que mañana empezare a ayudarte con Tenseiga.-Inuyasha ya se iba, cuando se le ocurrió otra cosa que también podría irles bien- Y otra cosa Inuyasha.-Ese se giro a escuchar que se le había olvidado al herero.-Lleva también a Tesaiga, nos puede ayudar.

-De acuerdo.-Ese no entendía que pintaba Tesaiga allí, peo supuso que el anciano estaba cansado de hablar con él, por ese día. Por lo que supuso que ya la descubriría la siguiente jornada.

* * *

Amiko decidió empezar su relato, poco antes de que fuera la hora de comer; para la joven humana desde luego, ya que los yokai podían aguantar unos 3 meses sin comer, y por norma (aun que lo necesitaban) comían una vez al día, y esa solía ser para cenar.

-Pues veras Rin, el problema de que Inuyasha es un hanyo, y el señor odia a los amos, supongo que ya lo abras notado hace tiempo, por lo que voy a saltármelo. El primer problema después de este, es el hecho de que Sesshomaru, deseaba superar a su padre, y el hecho de que ese muriera para defender a su medio hermano, y a su madre, se lo impedía. Desde pequeño Sesshomaru había sido muy orgulloso, y se creía superior a todos los que fueran de rasa mas débil que el. Por eso el hecho de que su padre se juntara con una humana, le hirió bastante, aun que normalmente ese no muerte muchos sentimientos. A parte también encontró injusto que la mejor de las espadas, fuera para su hermano, y no para el…

* * *

-Fin-

No estoy segura de haber podido transmitir lo que yo me imaginaba en cuando a las razones por las que los hermanos no se llevan bien, por eso lo deje en suspenso, para no liar-la más.

Como siempre pido disculpas por las faltas, y les pido que si tiene alguna crítica constructiva, la dejen en los reviweis. En verdad agradeceré sus correcciones.

En cuanto a Amiko, no sé si había puesto un nombre diferente al general, pero soy una despistada y no me acuerdo, corríjanme si les lio con los nombres, por favor.

Y ahora, en cuanto a los reviweis:

Kagura: De acuerdo, como veo que dos queréis que aparezca Inu no Taishiro, y me huelo que el resto de la gente también responderá lo mismo, iré empezando a introducirlo.

Lisa: Bueno ya también estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste en el último reviwei, pero mi intención es que la historia acaba un poco bien para todos los personajes, espero que igualmente te guste.

Espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
